


Like An Angel

by Mischief11



Series: Worlds Will Collide [9]
Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marco spends the entire day nervous he finally arrives at Prince Jingim's rooms.<br/>Sequel to Aftershave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like An Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aftershave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096390) by [Lenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenia/pseuds/Lenia). 



The night bell rang throughout the grounds startling Marco from his thoughts which he had been scribbling in his journal. Writing and drawing had always helped to calm him so that he could think clearly so that he can act with a clear mind since he was a child. Right now Marco needed to be as clear headed as possible for what “discussions” a waited him in the Prince’s rooms. Now filled with nerves Marco stood up and began to pace around his room waiting for at least another hour to pass before he gathered the nerves to leave his rooms and make the walk through the palace. It was not a long walk to the Jingim’s room so he ended up facing the doors a lot sooner than he would like. Taking a deep breathe Marco knocked on the door to the prince’s quarters and waited for what seem like forever but what was actually a few minutes for the doors to open. Jingim has changed into a lighter outfit from this morning but his hair was still up in its signature bun but a few more strands had made their escape.

“Master Polo, come in.” The prince ordered as he slightly stepped aside for the Latin to come in. Quickly obeying Marco managed to squeeze between the prince and the door despite the lack of room until he was standing in the inner room. Marco had never been anywhere need the Prince’s rooms so he could not help standing there in shock at the signs of riches and privilege around him. So lost in what he saw he did not hear the door close behind him but he did notice when strong hands placed themselves on his shoulders and squeezed.

“Are you hungry?” Jingim whispered in his ear. Trying to both fight the goosebumps rising on his arms and keep his voice steady Marco managed to find the strength to answer.

“No, I had a filling dinner.”

“Well, it is to wine then.” The prince replied as pulled away to walk around Marco but the Latin could still feel the heat on his shoulders from Jingim’s hands. Marco could do nothing but stand there and watch as Jingim sat himself at the table to pour out to glasses of wine. When he was done he turned to Marco and raised an eyebrow which jolted the Latin to quickly move to the table and sit down where he was handed a glass. Looking up to see that the prince was watching him intensely Marco looked back down to the glass where he took a large gulp to hide his nervousness. The wine was sweet and left a warm tingling down his throat into his stomach where it sat making Marco feel a bit happy. However he was distracted by the warm feeling when a hand brushed against his face to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. Marco’s head shot up at the touch to see that Jingim’s eyes had grown darker and more intense than before.

“You really do look nice, Master Polo.” Jingim stated in a heavy voice. “The effect the shave has had on your features is positively….delicious.”

“My prince?” Marco squeaked feeling like a mouse caught beneath the paws of a predator.

“I admit I never thought a simple shave could make such a difference. You look absolutely ravishing.” Jingim stated as he leaned closer into Marco’s space. Suddenly feeling extremely hot and exposed Marco took another drink but a hand sinking into the curls at the back of his head made him jump. Following the hand cupping his head Marco turned back to the prince who’s eyes was glued to the drip of wine lingering on Marco’s lip. Having such hungry eyes on his lips made Marco’s throat go dry but before he could act the prince leaned across the table and kissed him. All thoughts immediately left his head as the world narrowed down to the warm lips currently dominating his, the smell of jasmine and incense coming from the prince, and those dark eyes staring into his soul laying him bare. It was not until Jingim pulled away that Marco realized that he was panting heavily while leaning on the table for support. His lips were tingling and his body felt flustered as his fingers raised to his lips.

“I find you to be quite…exquisite, Marco. If you have no exceptions then I would have us spend the night together.” Jingim purred. This left Marco dumb at the prince’s offer to go to bed with him. For so long Marco had thought that Jingim wanted him dead him dead but after he was by the snake the prince treated Marco as more of a minor annoyance. Now that he longer felt that he was about to lose his head every five minutes Marco was able to take more time to study his surrounding including the prince and he won’t deny he liked what he saw. That silky hair made his fingers ache to run his fingers through it while his lips often made Marco want to stroke the frown away. Even in his sleep he could not find rest because the prince often visited his dreams with burning eyes and hungry touches. Now it seemed that his dreams were to repeat themselves even though he was wide awake but there was no part of him that was displeased. Marco swallowed the lump in his throat as the prince leaned forever in anticipation of his answer.

“I have no exceptions, my prince.” He breathed. Jingim smile was both hungry and seductive.

“I am glad to hear that, Marco.” Jingim purred before he cupped the Latin’s face with his hand and traced the outline of Marco’s lips with his tongue. Once the Latin’s lips were completely traced Jingim leaned closer and paused when their lips were barely touching and they were breathing each other’ air. Taking the idea that it was his move Marco moved closer brushing his lips against Jingim’s gently before putting him more force into his actions until their lips were rolling over each other trying to get the upper hand. Marco was distracted by the kiss when another hand buried itself into his curls to tug his head back exposing his neck were warm lips kissed down to his shoulder. Jingim’s lips proceeded to lip and bite up and down neck pulling gasps and moans from his lips easily. Feeling light Marco splayed his hands across Jingim’s chest when teeth tugged on his earlobe.

“Lets move somewhere where we are more comfortable.” Jingim growled in his ear before standing to his feet and holding his hand down more Marco to take. Without thinking the Latin took the prince’s hand where he was helped to his feet but Marco miss stepped and ended up falling against the Jingim’s chest. Instead of commenting on Marco’s clumsiness he simply leaned down and stole another kiss from his lips before pulling Marco back to where the bed was. So lost in the kiss the Latin did not know they was near the bed until the back of his knees hit it causing him to fall back on it. Once Marco had landed on the bed Jingim stepped back to remove the outer layer of his robe allowing it to fall on the floor. Once he was free Jingim pounced on Marco not unlike a cat for its prey taking his lips in another kiss as his hands cradled Marco’s face gently stroking it with his fingers. Kissing back hungrily Marco allowed a hand to travel to Jingim’s bun where he pulled the hair free where it fell like a silk curtain on both sides leaving the men in their own world.

 

 

 


End file.
